FIG. 1 shows a conventional tool holder for holding sleeves. The tool holder 10 includes a base 11 and a plurality of holding mounts 12. The base 11 is elongated and has two sliding rails 111 fixed on two sides thereof. Each holding mount 12 has two recesses 121 defined on two sides of a bottom end thereof so as to correspond to the two sliding rails 111, such that the each holding mount 12 is slidably mounted on the base 11. Also, the each holding mount 12 has a quadrilateral retaining portion 122 disposed on a top end thereof so as to insert a fitting segment 21 of a socket 20, wherein the fitting segment 21 is a quadrilateral hole, such that a plurality of sleeves 20 with different sizes are placed on the tool holder 10. Unfortunately, the tool holder 10 cannot provide a theft-proof function, so the plurality of sleeves 20 are stolen easily when the tool holder 10 is displayed in a store for sales.
An improved tool holder 30 with a heft-proof function is disclosed in TW Pat. No. M414306 contains a holding seat 31 and a cover 32. The holding seat 31 includes a socket wrench 41 disposed thereon and a plurality of mounts 311 fixed on one side thereof, each mount 311 has a retainer 312 fixed therein so as to hold a sleeve 42, and two hook posts 313 are disposed on a connection of two adjacent mounts 311, and two locking blocks 314 are mounted on a uppermost mount 311 and a lowest mount 311. The cover 32 includes plural recesses 321 corresponding to the plurality of mounts 311, two locking orifices 322 corresponding to the two hook posts 313, and two notches 323 corresponding to the two locking blocks 314, such that a plurality of sleeves 42 are inserted into the plurality of mounts 311, and then the cover 32 is covered on the plurality of mounts 311. Thereby, the two notches 323 retain with the two locking blocks 314, and the two hook posts 313 extend out of the two locking orifices 322 and are locked, hence the cover 32 will not removed from the holding seat 31 as to obtain a theft-proof function. Nevertheless, as the user intends to remove a desired sleeve 42 from a mount 311, he/she has to disengage the two notches 323 from the two locking blocks 314 so as to further remove the cover 32 from the holding seat 31. As putting the sleeve 42 back to the holding seat 31, the user has to retain the two notches 323 with the two locking blocks 314, thus having a complicated operation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.